formalmethodswikiaorg-20200214-history
Organizations
Please edit this page with information on formal methods organizations. Alternatively, please contact Jonathan Bowen if you know of relevant online information not included here. ---- This document contains some pointers to organizations and groups concerned with formal methods (to a greater or lesser extent), especially those that are online, available around the world on the World Wide Web. See ForTIA (Formal Techniques Industry Association) established in 2003. ---- ; ACM (Association for Computing Machinery) : US-based international professional body. ; ACS (Australian Computer Society) : Publishes the Australian Computer Journal that includes formal methods papers. ; ANSI (American National Standards Institution) : NCTIS/J21 Technical Committee on Formal Specification Languages (FSLs) from the National Committee for Information Technology Standards (NCITS), USA; US-based international committee; concerned with standards for Formal Description Techniques (FDTs, including VDM-SL and the Z notation) ; APCB (Association de Pilotage des Conférences B / The International B Conference Steering Committee) : Organizes "La Conférence Internationale B" / "The International B Conference" on the B-Method, now combined with the International Conference of Z Users as the ZB Conference. ; BCS (British Computer Society) : UK-based professional body; previously published the Software Engineering Journal with the . See also [news:uk.bcs.announce uk.bcs.announce newsgroup] and FACS specialist group. ; BCTCS (British Colloquium for Theoretical Computer Science) : Organizes annual meetings since 1985. ; CoFI (Common Framework Initiative) : Voluntary organization, sponsored by IFIP WG1.3. Founded as an open collaborative effort to produce a Common Framework for Algebraic Specification and Development, including CASL, the Common Algebraic Specification Language. ; CoLogNET (Computational Logic Network) : European FP5 Network of Excellence in Computational Logic, with nine major areas including Formal Methods, Specification and Verification (Area 7). ; CUE Initiative (China, USA, Europe) : International Working Group on the scientific foundations of informatics as an engineering discipline. See online forums. ; EACSL (European Association of Computer Science Logic); : European association; organizes conference series on Computer Science Logic (CSL) ; EAPLS (European Association for Programming Languages and Systems) : European group; see Calendar of Events including Formal Methods. ; EASST (European Association of Software Science and Technology) : European non-profit group promoting research, development and applications in the area of systematic and rigorous engineering of software and systems. ; EATCS (European Associatation of Theoretical Computer Science) : European group; see leaflet; publishes Theoretical Computer Science and the Bulletin of the EATCS; organizes regular ICALP meetings; see also the Hyper Bulletin of the EATCS. ; ENCRESS (European Network of Clubs for REliability and Safety of Software) : European network sponsored by the ESSI Programme of the EC; email Chris Dale [mailto:c.dale@csr.city.ac.uk c.dale@csr.city.ac.uk]. ; ERCIM (European Research Consortium for Informatics and Mathematics) : Information technology and applied mathematics, including program verification; aims to foster collaborative work within the European research community and to increase co-operation with European industry. See the Working Group on Formal Methods for Industrial Critical Systems who organize the FMICS workshops. ; ; EUROMICRO : European professional organization; publishes a EUROMICRO journal; organizes events and conferences. ; ESRA (European Safety and Reliability Association) : European association; associated with the journal Reliability Engineering & System Safety; contact details not known. ; EWICS TC7 (European Workshop on Industrial Computer Systems, Technical Committee 7) : European technical committee; concerned with Reliability, Safety and Security, especially standards and guidelines. ; FACS (Formal Aspects of Computing Science) : UK-based Specialist Group; publishes the Formal Aspects of Computing journal, and the FACS FACTS newsletter. ; FME (Formal Methods Europe) : European group; organizes regular FM conferences (formerly known as FME). ; FMnet (Formal Methods Network) : Informal European/international network of formal methods researchers. See mailing list. ; ForTIA (Formal Techniques Industry Association) : Established by FME and CoLogNET in 2003 to support the industrial use of formal methods. ; IEEE Computer Society (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) : US-based international professional body; publishes Transactions on Software Engineering. Part of the IEEE. See also the Technical Council on Software Engineering (TCSE). ; IET Institution of Engineering and Technology) : New institution formed in 2006 from the IEE (Institute of Electrical Engineers) and IIE. UK-based professional body; previously published the Software Engineering Journal with the BCS, now replaced by the IEE Proceedings - Software. ; IFIP (International Federation for Information Processing) : Fosters international co-operation; organizes a World Computer Congress every two years; : See Technical Committees and Working Groups. E.g.: :* TC-1: Foundations of Computer Science. In particular: :** WG 1.3: Foundations of Systems Specification. :* TC-2: Software: Theory and Practice. In particular: :** WG 2.1: Algorithmic Languages and Calculi. :** WG 2.2: Formal Description of Programming Concepts. :** WG 2.3: Programming Methodology. :* TC-10: Computer Systems Technology. In particular: :** WG 10.2: System Description and Design Tools. ; IMA (Institute of Mathematics and its Applications) : UK professional organization for mathematicians; publishes the IMA Bulletin; organizes a conference series on the Mathematics of Dependable Systems (MDS). ; IFMSIG (Irish Formal Methods Special Interest Group) : Organizes the Irish Workshop on Formal Methods. ; NIST (National Institute of Standards and Technology) : US-based standards institute; has published [[NIST| An International Survey of Industrial Applications of Formal Methods]]. ; ProCoS-WG (Provably Correct Systems) : European ESPRIT Working Group; organized regular meetings, 1993–1997. ; SCSC (Safety Critical Systems Club) : UK-based club; publishes a regular newsletter, Safety Systems, and organizes regular meetings including the Safety-critical Systems Symposium (SSS); email [mailto:csr@newscastle.ac.uk csr@newscastle.ac.uk]. ; SEA (Software Engineering Association) : Formerly UKSoft; informal grouping of academic and practitioners working in the area of software engineering; promotes and fosters software engineering research, practice and education in the UK and internationally. ; SEEFM (South-East European Network on Formal Methods) : South-Eastern European countries interested in formal methods; organizes South-East European Workshop on Formal Methods. ; SIAM (Society for Industrial and Applied Mathematics) : US society; publishes journals and newsletters; organizes conferences. ; SIGACT (Special Interest Group on Algorithms and Computation Theory) : ACM special interest group for Theoretical Computer Science. ; ZUG (Z User Group) : Concerned with the formal Z notation; organizes regularZ User Meetings, later the ZB Conference in collaboration with the APCB, and now the ABZ conference. See also: * BCS-FACS Related Organisations. * Computer science organizations from the Digital Bibliography & Library Project (DBLP). * Scholarly societies - computer science from the University of Waterloo Electronic Library. * Technical Organizations and Societies from TechExpo. * Union of International Associations (UIA) * Computer Science Organizations and Professional Computer Organizations listed in the Google Directory. ---- Last updated by Jonathan Bowen, 15 March 2009. Further information for possible inclusion is welcome. *Organizations Category:Virtual Library Category:Organizations